Cornix
by ThePersonWhoCriedWolf
Summary: Cornix esuriit.
I stood before my newly made bed, fresh sheets already layering the soft mattress, awaiting my aching figure. I've waited so long to slumber. How I yearn for this well deserved rest. Yet my wife, she is hesitant, and will not come to bed. How irritable, she cannot make a credible excuse on why she is afraid of this very room. I have yet to find out why, and so, I come to the conclusion to finally lay my head to rest. Yes.. Sleep would be good for me. I begin to slip into the welcoming sheets of this white haven. I need this, how I oh so need this.. I begin to shut my eyes to await the darkness that will soon envelope me and deprive me of all reality.

Sleep is a blissful experience.

I shot awake from my bed, and my eyelids tear themselves open, reacting to the cacophony outside my very window. My God, what happened? It's pitch black behind the panes, and the only light given to me is a dull tint of the moon, giving everything a silver glow on its surfaces. As the loud noises ceased, I peered from my bed, and dared to place my bare feet on the cold hardwood floors. As I let my weight sink down, a sigh was given from the floor in return. I quietly made my way to the windows, which hopefully had a source of those loud noises. I glanced from the glass panes and onto the garden below. Nothing in sight. How could this be? I suppose it's a simple nightmare that caused these sounds to be heard so vividly. Who would even bother a noble such as I in the middle of the night?

. .

Of course, nobody would have the right mind to.

I made my way back to the white mattress that holds all of my dreams to allow me to continue on my nightly routine. I slid back in once more, and drifted into a peaceful, and deafening silence.

Once more, I awake in this bed, still subjected to the darkness of this continuous night. But, I wonder why. There is no indication that something has woken me up.. How could this be? I suppose I'm resting too frequently. My body won't rest properly at all with this disruption. As I mentally scold my sleeping ability, I hear a faint tapping in the now broken silence. What might this be now? I whip my head up, and glare at the window to see if there was yet any source at all.

And yet, there stood a small, black figure in the tiny balcony of my window. A bird with feathers as black as the shadows of the night itself, and beady eyes filled with curiosity and mirth. I feel a pang of fear in my throat. I still have the right to be superstitious. I stared with slight nervousness at the dark feathered bird. How unfortunate for him to land upon my window sill. I began to feel this birds button-like eyes burn right through my own, taunting me with an unknown emotion. I began to slide cautiously into my covers once more, making an attempt to block out the empty stare of the animal. I rolled over, and slowly shut my eyes again, for the third time as I was rudely interrupted. Finally, sleep would come to me easily now.

I lifted my head off my pillow, which said pillow was almost falling off the side of the bed and onto the hard ground beneath me. The tapping sounded louder now, how irritable.. This is the last time I'll be woken again from my slumber! I tossed myself off the warm mattress, somewhat regretting removing myself from my bed again, startling myself with the hard, cold floorboards. I stared angrily at the bird who, miraculously, was still staring at me through the window pane. Sighing angrily, I took a slipper residing by the now burnt out fireplace, holding it in hand, and turning my gaze to the unmoving bird. I gave a sinister chuckle, before whipping it at the window to rid the bird of his position. With a soft thump, the bird flew away, screeching in surprise from the sudden hit. I sighed in relief from the burden that was lifted off my still aching shoulders. I slowly made my way back to the bed, which yet again, called for my presence. I slipped back into the warm embrace of my silk blankets, and allowed myself to drift for a final time.

I awoke in the morning, greeted by the bright spring sun which proudly shone through clean glass, bathing the room in a warm, golden and pink glow. It was heavenly at most, a beautiful scene to behold in such a small room in my large manor. My wife, still, was not here. What a pity how I cannot share his with her.

Ah! I shall look for her!

I turned the handle of my bedroom door, opening the oak slab to reveal the lit hallway. For this appearance, the sounds did not match this heavenly moment. Silence was harsh and ringing, deafening at most. Where has my wife gone? She must have left for errands, or must be hidden in the kitchen making breakfast! Of course, she loves me enough to think about such kind actions. I shall wait for her to call me down to eat with her. I gave a smile, turning my head, and closing the door once more, backing into the room in which I slept, turning to dress in my clothes.

And to my horror, a man in a clad black suit, and a pale complexion stood at the end of my bed. I stood, frozen, and began to cower back to the door, in fear of the strange figure who hovered near my mattress. I almost whimpered. The aura this being had was dark and malicious. A small grin formed on the figures face, before stretching wide to reveal pointed canine teeth. It's eyes were ungodly, bright magenta orbs beaming at me with hatred and malicious intent. Only the eyes of a disgusting, evil creature.. I struggle to find the right words

" _ **Demon."**_

I began to panic as this creature began to walk, then broke into a sprint towards me. I fumbled with the golden handle of my door, fingers caressing the abrasive surface of the wood, splintering against my skin. My breathing picked up, throwing the door open and darting out of the room. I darted down the darkening halls, which were once lit with a peaceful essence. I had to leave. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, running down the staircase till I almost fell face first. I ran to the main entrance, and made my way through the doors, and never looked back, never thinking twice about if my wife was still there, or if she was alive.

To explain, I needed to write my experiences on these yellowed, tainted papers. It will never leave my mind, as I believe I was visited by something so evil, so deadly, that it could not have been a regular demon. How repulsive they are.. I needed to document my memories, so nobody can believe that I am calling for attention. I never found any trace of my wife when the police scavenged my home.. I had to leave, and I would not remain there any longer. I'm residing in this old house in the town of London, and I believe it has followed me here..

I need help, I need someone to find me. I hear it coming to get me, every time I fall asleep. Every time I shut my eyes I see that ugly, malicious little animal.. He is coming.. I need to hide before he sees me or looks at my writings. He will kill me, and erase me from existence. God help me, I must leave!

If anyone were to find this, please remember:

Find help, hide from evil.

 _ **Stay away from the Crow.**_


End file.
